


Strength

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Muscles, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: There's something about knowing that the emperor could tear him in half that excites Ermac more than it probably should.-----For Kinktober 2019 prompt: sthenolognia (strength/muscle fetish)





	Strength

Ermac trailed dutifully behind the emperor as he escorted him from the throne room out to the koliseum. The next round of the tournament would be starting soon, the already growing buzz of the crowd audible even from the main hall of the palace. The construct remained silent, eyes flicking here and there as if to ensure no one was lurking just out of view. 

Every now and then he couldn't help it. His gaze would slide back to Shao Kahn, glazing over his shoulders and sculpted back. The powerful muscles that rippled beneath his thick skin. He was a being of undeniably great and raw power and strength. Strong enough that Ermac knew that should the emperor wish, he could crush him with one hand. 

He didn't know why that thought excited him as much as it did, but he felt a hot, fluttering sensation in his gut.

Lost in his rather uncharacteristic fantasies, Ermac hadn't noticed that Shao Kahn had stopped walking until he'd nearly run into the back of him. Stopping just to his left, Ermac floated in place, awaiting further instruction. When orders did not come, it was then that he realized they were nowhere near the exit anymore. Instead they'd looped back and were stopped at the floor of the staircase that led up to the Kahn's living quarters. Confused, Ermac's hands fiddled at his sides. A moment later and the emperor had turn to face him, eyes flashing out from the sockets of his helm. 

The air felt heavy now.

"Is something wrong, our kahn?" Ermac asked, but instead of an answer, Shao Kahn lifted an arm, placing his palm against the stone wall behind the construct. Ermac felt a shiver run down his spine, gaze trailing - quite by accident - up the man's arm, drinking in the sight of veins just beneath the taut skin, biceps bulging. Shao Kahn seemed to notice, but instead of being offended, seemed amused by it.

"Trust me, Ermac, when I tell you that nothing could be better in this moment." The emperor grinned widely. "Earthrealm is within my grasp, my victory is at hand."

The construct smiled a bit beneath the bandages wound tightly over his face. "All of Earthrealm will fall on its knees before you, our lord," he said softly. "We are honoured to stand beside you in your hour of triumph."

Shao Kahn's expression softened, a certain degree of fondness spread across his features. "I should hope you would stand beside me even after, Ermac."

"We would not leave your side, our kahn." Even Ermac was surprised by how breathless he sounded.

He didn't have long to be surprised, however, before Shao Kahn had ripped the helm from his brow, the sound of metal clattering against the stone floors distant in Ermac's ears as the kahn claimed his mouth in a heated kiss. He hadn't removed the bandages, but between their gasping breaths and questing tongues, it wasn't long before the fabric was dampened to the point of being soaked, and the emperor paused just long enough to rip them from his face before kissing him again. Their tongues danced in Ermac's mouth like snakes, and he had to stop himself from biting down in surprise when Shao's knee pushed between his legs with enough force that Ermac had to grip onto his massive shoulders for support, the tips of his toes dangling inches above the floor.

Again, the strength of the kahn - _his _kahn - gave him a thrill unlike anything he had ever felt before, back arching as he pushed himself forward, fingers tracing up and down the contours of those glorious muscles. Ermac watched from hooded eyes as Shao Kahn shredded the rest of the bandages from his face and neck before leaning in and sucking at his pulse. Ermac mewled softly under the attention, gloved hands gripping tight at whatever skin he could find.

"You always make such sweet music for me," the emperor purred, kissing a trail up to the construct's jawline. "I might just hold you here like this for the rest of the day, mark every inch of skin, leave you a mess." Ermac squirmed. That sounded perfect. Shao Kahn chuckled darkly under his breath. "I take it you like the sound of that, hmm?"

"Yes, our kahn," he gasped, and was rewarded with the man's hand reaching down to cup him through the material of his pants. 

"Such a lovely sight. I would fuck you up against the wall here, but I'd rather stretch you out over my bed and fuck you into the mattress." Shao Kahn chuckled deep in his throat and gestured for Ermac to go up the stairs. 

And of course he did, drifting up the stone steps as quickly as he could, the knowledge that the man behind him was staring at his ass the entire way only spurring him on. Finally they made it to the emperor's bedchamber, and the pair wasted no time in resuming their activities. 

Shao Kahn all but ripped his armor from his body, Ermac following suit, their clothes tossed into a careless pile on the floor. As soon as they both were bare, the construct was shoved back onto the massive bed, squirming on the silken sheets as he made himself comfortable. 

The kahn stretched above him, rippling muscles even more pronounced in the low light of the room. Ermac hummed his approval, the green glow of his eyes illuminating the space between them. A space that shrank with every passing moment as Shao lowered himself, capturing the construct's mouth yet again. 

For a time they were like that, Ermac's body pinned beneath his Kahn's muscular bulk, 

their tongues battling for dominance, bodies grinding desperately against one another. Eventually, though, they tired of the fruitless dance, both desiring something more...carnal.

Ermac was the first to break, his hands looking almost delicate as he grabbed at Shao's chiseled pectorals, mouth opening as he let out a wordless plea. Even without the words spoken, the behemoth of a man knew just what he was asking for, massive hand pushing open his legs as he moved down.

The construct mewled softly; no matter how many times they had coupled, this always remained so strange to him. That Shao Kahn, the Emperor of Outworld, the most feared man in all the realms, wanted him in this way. That he would willingly touch him like this. But then Ermac felt his tongue slide around his entrance and thought ceased immediately.

Shao Kahn growled softly while stretching him open, first with his tongue and then with his fingers. Ermac was very nearly sobbing by the end of it all, cock fully erect and weeping pearly tears of precum. Tears that, to his bewilderment, the emperor swept away with his tongue before sitting up, gathering Ermac into his strong arms and settling him in his lap.

"Come, Ermac, take your place on my cock. I want to watch you fall apart." Eyes were blazing, teeth bared as Ermac did exactly that, sinking down until he was fully seated, letting out a low moan as he took all of his Kahn's cock inside.

Shao Kahn gripped the construct's hips, lifting him up effortlessly before letting him fall back onto his length, repeating the motion over and over, picking up speed each time until the steady down of flesh meeting flesh filled the room. The slapping sound was rivaled only by Ermac's pathetic cries mixed with the emperor's snarls. Noises that only increased in volume and pitch.

Ermac again scrabbled at his Kahn's muscular chest and shoulders as he came apart, his release painting the other's abs in streams of white. The clenching of his own muscles pushed Shao Kahn over the edge, and with a roar he too broke. Ermac clenched down, milking the emperor's cock until he had nothing left to give.

Exhausted and sated, Shao Kahn fell back against the bed, pulling Ermac down with him. They lay in silence, the construct tracing twisting patterns against his lover's pectorals before kissing along the muscles. So strong, so able; truly his Kahn needed no protection, but Ermac would lay down his own life without question should it save him. Green eyes glanced up, only to find that Shao was looking down at him, a certain fondness in his eyes.

"Come, let us clean up. The tournament will begin soon."

Ermac nodded. Moments later, they were fully dressed again, the construct falling back into his role as the emperor's loyal servant, escorting him through the palace as always. But he didn't miss the small smile Shao Kahn offered before they entered the koliseum, and Ermac felt his heart skip a beat. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cranking out more of the Shao Kahn/Ermac content because oh my god I'll die for these two.
> 
> Also, I know I'm a few days behind at this point. I don't want to put out less than stellar content so I'll be taking my time. I do intend on finishing the prompt list, however, even if I don't complete it by the end of October. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around!


End file.
